


And a Kid Makes Three

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Author Derek, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Parent, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Stiles is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds a child in the trunk of a car while out on a causal jog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Kid Makes Three

“Here I go! Jogging all alone because my husband hates me.” Stiles says, as he slides to the door with his hand around his IPod. Derek doesn’t even look at his husband from where he is sitting down at his desk.

            “Jogging all alone because your husband is working.” Derek retorts, and Stiles snorts loudly.

            “You’re starting to turn into a recluse author, honey.” Stiles says, and Derek finally looks up from his laptop.

            “I’m already one. You’re starting to turn in a fitness junky. Is this because Parrish beat you in the obstacle course at work?” Derek asks, and Stiles shudders at the memory. Stiles is one of the best deputies at Beacon County’s Sheriff’s department, but the newest deputy had managed to out run Stiles during a training session.

            “Of course not, Derek. I am not a child who cannot handle defeat.” Stiles argues, and Derek gives a look of disbelief.   Stiles huffs before he stalks into Derek’s office to give him a smacking kiss on the lips.

            “I love you.” Derek says, going back to writing and Stiles sighs loudly as he closes the door.

            “I love you more. I’ll be back in about hour, I’m just going to jog on the sidewalk.” Stiles says, and Derek nods. Stiles decides he needs to leave now if he wants to get back before it gets dark since Derek is uncomfortable with him jogging at night even with the street lamps. Derek makes a noise that he heard and he goes to writing  after he looks out the window to watch Stiles jog down their driveway. He smiles fondly and shakes his head when Stiles almost slips before he goes back to writing.

****                                                                                                   

            Stiles is in the middle of changing the song, Derek tries to sneak his indie music on Stiles IPod and it drives Stiles insane, when he hears something. Stiles slows down to a brisk walk when he hears it again. It sounds like muffled banging, and Stiles becomes alarmed. He is the middle of the suburb like neighborhood that connects to road beside his and Derek’s house. Stiles stops completely when he hears it again, and he turns to see an old looking car by the side of the sidewalk.

            Stiles carefully approaches the car just like he would in standard protocol. He doesn’t see again, but the house the car is parked in front of has a light on. Stiles approaches the back of the car, and he hears the noise again.

            Someone was in the trunk.

            Stiles springs into action, and he uses caution as he creeps towards the driver side door making sure his body was hidden by the car. He checks to see if the door is unlocked, it is, and he pops the button to open the trunk. When he flees back to the trunk he isn’t prepared for what he sees.

            It’s a child.

            A boy to be exact, and he cannot be more than six or seven. He is shaking so hard, it’s barely fifty degrees outside, and Stiles doesn’t think before he reaching for him. The boy flinches as far back away from Stiles as he can in the crowded trunk. “Hey, hey. I’m a good guy, okay? I’m going to get you out of here and keep you safe, okay?” Stiles says, gently but the boy doesn’t look like he trust Stiles. Stiles hears movement from the house, and he grabs the boy. The kid makes a squeak of protest, but he’s so light that no matter he thrashes Stiles isn’t going to drop him.

            Stiles figures he is closer to the station than he is to home at that point, so with one hand cradling the boy to his chest he uses the other to call the station as he runs in the opposite direction of the car.

****

            “Dad, he was just in the trunk of a car. A car. What was I supposed to do? Leave him there?” Stiles hisses, and John looks at him angrily. Stiles had admittedly brought the boy to the station, and he still hadn’t said anything. He hadn’t even told Stiles his name yet.

            “Stiles, that is not what I meant. You should have called as soon as you heard a suspicious noise.” John says, and Stiles fights the urge to roll his eyes.

            They are at the hospital now, and Melissa is trying to sweet talk the boy out Stiles hands. The boy had not like Stiles touching him at first, but now he clings to him whenever some else tries to touch him. The boy makes a pitiful noise when Melissa finally drags him out Stiles’ lap, but Stiles holds his arm out so the boy can still touch him. “It’s okay, buddy, she’s nice. She’s going to check you out makes sure you’re not sick.” Stiles says, softly and the boy finally goes with her.

            Stiles watches them leave before he turns back to his father. Stiles is still slightly sweat covered from the jog, and now is sort of cold. “What’s going to happen to him?” Stiles asks, and his father sighs.

            “He’ll be handed over to foster care until they can figure what’s going on with his parents or guardian. Judging by the fact he hasn’t told us his name yet, it’s going to be hard.” John says, and Stiles frowns.

            “What if he was kidnapped from his parents?” Stiles says, and John smiles sadly at his son.

            “Stiles, if he had parents who missed him he would tell us.” John says, and Stiles just frowns deeper. Stiles looks back to see if he can see the boy, but Melissa has taken him to a private room.

            “So when is his case worker going to get here?” Stiles demands to know, and John sighs once more.

            “I’ve already called, and the place is already closed. The quickest time they can come is Monday.” John says, and Stiles gapes at him.

            “It’s Friday. Where is he going to go?!” Stiles says, and John frowns.

            “I honestly don’t know. He’ll probably stay here until someone reports him missing or we find someone looking for him.” John says, and Melissa walks to them before Stiles can say anything.  Stiles and John give her twin looks of alarm, and she smiles grimly.

            “I could only get close enough to him for a few of the tests, but judging his physical appearance he hasn’t eaten for days. We saw several signs of physical abuse, but no signs of sexual.” Melissa says, and Stiles scoffs in anger.

            “Who the fuck could do that to a kid?” Stiles says, and John gives him a look that say ‘watch your language.’

            “When is child services getting here?” Melissa asks.

            “At the earliest, Monday.” John says, and Melissa gapes at him. Stiles makes a snap decision.

            “He’s coming home with me and Derek until a case worker talks to him.” Stiles says, and John sighs. John knows he should have excepted that, but he was hoping that it wasn’t going to happen.

            “What is Derek going to say when you randomly show up with a child?” John says, and Stiles shrugs his shoulders.

            “We’ve been talking about adopting for a while now. We’ll get some practice.” Stiles says, and he makes his way back to the hospital room to get the kid while texting Derek that someone is going to be staying with them for a few days.

****

            “Now, my husband is a little grumpy looking but he is total harmless.” Stiles tells the boy as he hauls him out of the car and onto his hip. The boy latches around him, and Stiles figures he hasn’t been held in a long time. The boy is light, and Stiles almost doesn’t even feel any weight in his hands. Stiles easily opens the door and when he shuts it he hears the distinct sound of his husband’s heavy footsteps.

            “Stiles! Do you have any idea how worried I was? You should have been back hours ago, and all you do is text me?! And who is staying with us on such short noti?” Derek trails off as he enters the room with his husband holding a small child. At the sound of Derek’s raising voice and loud steps, the boy curls into Stiles with a tiny whimper. Stiles holds him tighter and gives Derek a tiny, hopeful smile. “Stiles, Can we talk in the kitchen?” Derek says, and Stiles nods. He sets the boy down on the couch, and the boy looks pitifully out of place.

            Stiles follows his husband into the kitchen, and Stiles looks at him. “ I just want you to know that I love you so much.” Stiles says, and the ends of Derek’s mouth twitch as he tries not to smile.

            “What?” Is all Derek says, and Stiles sighs before he sneaks a peak to make sure the boy is still in the living room. The boy is sitting on the couch with his hands tucked underneath him, and he is still shaking.

            “Okay, honey. So I was jogging, yeah? Well, I heard something. Long story short I found the kid in a trunk of a car, and I took him to the hospital. Turns out he’s probably been in there probably for days, and child services won’t be able to speak to him until Monday.” Stiles rushes out, and Derek uncrosses his arms.

            “A trunk?” Derek says in disbelief, and Stiles nods his head rapidly.  Derek looks back at the pitiful looking boy, and sighs. “What’s his name?” Derek says, and Stiles sighs.

            “We don’t know. He wouldn’t tell us.” Stiles says, sadly and Derek bites his lip. Derek holds his arm out to bring Stiles close to his body before stealing a kiss. Stiles grins stupidly at him before kissing him back.

            “Damn you, and your stupid noble heart.” Derek says, and Stiles laughs loudly. Derek gives him one last squeeze before he takes Stiles’ hand and leads him back to the living room where the boy is watching them with terrified eyes.

            “Hey, buddy, this is Derek.” Stiles says, gently and Derek tries to give the boy a reassuring smile. The boy gives him a tiny smile back, and Stiles considers it a victory. “Can you tell us your name?” Stiles says, and the boy shakes his head. Stiles sighs in frustration, but Derek crouches on his knees before the boy. The boy watches him with careful eyes, and Derek gives him an easy smile.

            “I bet a big boy like you can write your name.” Derek says, and the boy looks at him like he cannot believe Derek would think he couldn’t write his own name. “Baby doll, will you go to my office to get some Sharpies out of my desk?” Derek asks Stiles, and Stiles smiles at them both before going into Derek’s office where he comes out only a few seconds later with the markers and some paper in his hand.

            The boy takes the paper and scoots to the edge of the couch so that he can use the coffee table as a hard edge, and he nervously begins writing. Derek and Stiles try not to hover over him as he writes, and eventually he moves back to the show the men what he has written. “Charlie.” Stiles reads, and the boy, Charlie, smiles shyly at him. Stiles grins wide at him in return, and Derek looks proud of himself. “Well, Charlie. How about some dinner, hmm? I bet Derek will make us mac and cheese.” Stiles hints, and Derek sighs dramatically.

            “Charlie, do you know your last name?” Derek asks, and Charlie shakes his head. Derek didn’t really except him to tell him or he might not even know it, but he felt he should ask. “How old are you?” Derek asks, and Charlie holds up his hand to indicate that he is five. Stiles makes a humming noise because he figured that Charlie was a little older, but know that he is closer to the boy he can see how young he really looks.

            “Mac and cheese, Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at his husband. Derek stands up before kissing Stiles on the cheek while Charlie watches curiously.

            “Mac and cheese sound good, Charlie? I think we might have some juice too.” Derek says, and Charlie nods at him. Stiles leans down to pick up Charlie to attach him to his hip as he leads the way to the kitchen. Charlie doesn’t say anything he just gives Stiles a distrustful look, and Derek really doesn’t blame him. “I think there’s some chicken left over from last night if you want the too, babe.” Derek says, and Stiles nods as he opens the fridge one handed to get Charlie some juice.

            Stiles sets Charlie on the counter as Derek begins to boil water, and they talk softly about their day. Charlie moves his head side to side to follow whoever is talking. Stiles puts the chicken in the microwave, and he turns to snake his arm around Derek. “I love you.” Stiles mutters, and Derek says it back as he turns off the stove. Stiles turns around to lift Charlie off the counter, and set him on ground. “Go sit at the table, please.” Stiles asks, and Charlie nods as he toddles off.

            Derek makes the young child a plate, and Stiles and Derek watch as the boy eats the food at record speed. Derek piled Charlie’s plate high with food, and when it is empty Stiles moves to give him more. “Wait, babe. Let him digest it a little before we give him more.” Derek says, and Stiles frowns but nods. “If your still hungry in a few minutes, we’ll give you some more.” Derek says, as he pours Charlie more juice. Charlie can barely see over the table, and Derek can see that he is sitting on his knees.

            “How’s the book going, Der?” Stiles asks, and Derek shrugs.

            “I’m a little stuck, but I think I have an idea on what I want to do with it. Did you pay the car insurance?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods. Charlie is bouncing slightly in his seat, and Stiles finally notices.

            “Did you need to go potty?” Stiles says, and Charlie nods his head rapidly. Derek chuckles, and Stiles picks Charlie up to carry him to the bathroom.

            “Did you pick up any clothes he could change into?” Derek asks, and he gets up to follow his husband.

            “Yeah, I stopped at Target on the way home.” Stiles says, and Derek nods. Charlie pulls down his dirty pants, and sits down on the toilet. Stiles and Derek turn away as Stiles goes to the clothes, and Derek starts the bath. Charlie finishes his business, and goes to wash his hands.

            “Ready for a bath, Charlie?” Derek says, and Charlie eyes the tub with squirting eyes. Stiles comes back in with new clothes, and he sets them on the hamper.

            “Bath time!” Stiles says, in a singsong voice. Charlie manages a tiny smile, and Derek laughs. “Okay, buddy. We’ve got you clean clothes, toothbrush, and some kids toothpaste.” Stiles says, and Derek helps Charlie out of his shirt. Derek steal a glance at Stiles before just tossing all of Charlie’s old clothes in the trash.

            The bath goes well. Charlie even actually starts to play around in the water before he makes hands at a towel. Stiles dries him off, and Charlie starts to fall asleep as Stiles is trying to brush his teeth for him. “C’mon Charlie. Just brush your teeth, and you can go off to dreamland.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles fondly at both of them.

            Stiles takes a sleeping Charlie off to bed as Derek takes a shower in his and Stiles’ room. “Okay, buddy. If you get cold, I set you some blankets to the side. I have to go to work tomorrow morning, so I’ll be up early enough to make you breakfast.” Stiles says, and Charlie blinks sleepily at him. Stiles reaches down to ruffle his hair, and Charlie flinches a little. Stiles sighs, but he gives Charlie a smile so he doesn’t think it’s his fault. “Goodnight, Charlie.” Stiles whispers, but Charlie is already asleep.

            When Stiles goes back to his room, Derek is just getting out of the shower. Stiles gives him a goofy smile before he goes to take a shower in record speed. Derek is already under the covers when Stiles comes back, and Stiles jumps on the bed. He crawls over to lay across Derek, while the older man tries his hardest not to smile. “Hi.” Stiles says, and Derek grabs him by his chin to kiss him succession.

            “Hello, my love.” Derek says, and Stiles blushes. It is amazing that after four years of marriage, and eight years together that Derek can still make Stiles blush. “So about Charlie.” Derek begins, delicately and Stiles frowns.

            “What about Charlie?” Stiles says, and Derek wraps his arms around Stiles gently.

            “I just don’t want you to get too attached to him if his case worker is coming Monday.” Derek says, and Stiles sighs.

            “I know. It’s just that he’s had a hard life.” Stiles tries to explain ,and Derek understands. “You’ll be okay with him alone while I’m at work tomorrow, yeah?” Stiles says, and Derek snorts.

            “I think I can handle a few hours alone with a five year old.” Derek says, and Stiles laughs while he buries his head in Derek’s chest. “Tired?” Derek says, and Stiles nods. Derek gently rolls him off so he can turn off the light, and he drags Stiles to his chest before closing his eyes.

****

            It is Charlie screaming in his sleep that wakes Stiles and Derek about three hours later. When he hears the scream, Derek instinctively brings Stiles closer to his body while Stiles startles awake. “Hmmm?” Stiles says as he wakes up. Charlie still hasn’t stopped screaming, and Stiles untangles from Derek before he flees to the guest room.

            Stiles stumbles into the guest room before he flicks on the lights. Charlie is sitting up in the bed, and Stiles moves close to him. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. It was just a dream.” Stiles says, gently and Charlie has finally stopped screaming. Stiles climbs in the bed to sit next to Charlie, and the boy’s is finally beginning to breathe slower. Stiles pets at Charlie’s hair before yawning loudly, and Derek walks into the door.

            “Charlie, how are you?” Derek whispers, and Charlie nods his head to show that he is fine. Derek rubs his eyes before coming completely into the room to stand next to Stiles. “I’ll stay up with him, you’ve got work in a few hours.” Derek says, and Stiles shakes his head.

            “It’s fine, babe.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles fondly. Charlie slides to the edge of the bed, and Stiles scoots closer to him. Charlie doesn’t say anything, no one expected him too, and Derek sighs before climbing in the guest bed behind Stiles.

****

            Stiles hears his alarm from his and Derek’s room. He shifts in his sleep, and he wakes up to see that he is alone in the bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Stiles goes to brush his teeth and get dressed. When he is in his deputy uniform, he sneaks quickly into the kitchen to see Derek holding Charlie on his hip while making pancakes.

            Derek and Stiles always have pancakes on Saturday before Stiles goes to work, and Derek yawns while hiking Charlie up on his hip higher. Derek still hasn’t noticed his husband in the room yet, and Derek sets Charlie on the counter before turning off the stove. “Now, we just have to wait for Stiles to wake his lazy a-“

            “Derek! Watch your language in front of Charlie.” Stiles chastises, and Derek turns to grin at him. Derek takes two large steps before pulling Stiles into a hug before kissing him rapidly.

            “Good morning, my love.” Derek says, and Stiles rolls his eyes fondly. Stiles smiles at Charlie before getting himself a plate.

            “Good morning, babe. Morning, Charlie.” Stiles says, and Charlie tries to smile at him. Stiles makes him a plate that he passes to Derek before picking up Charlie to set him in a chair at the table. “You want syrup, buddy?” Stiles asks, and Charlie nods.

            Derek watches as Charlie squeezes out a little too of the sugary liquid onto his pancakes. Luckily, Stiles takes it away from him before he can overflow his plate. “So what are you going to do today, Derek?” Stiles asks, and Derek swallows his food before speaking.

            “Work on the next chapter of my book.” Derek says, shrugging and Stiles gives him a look before jerking his head to Charlie. “Oh, well I was just going to let him watch tv.” Derek says, and Stiles sighs.

            “You can’t just park him in front of the television, Der.” Stiles says, and Derek sighs.

            “I’ll figure something out.” Derek says, and Stiles bites his lip before looking at Charlie and then at Derek.

            “Maybe, I should call in.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

            “Baby, I think I can take care of a five year old.” Derek says, and Stiles looks conflicted.

            “I know you can, but just to be safe I’ll call my dad.” Stiles says, and Derek sighs loudly but smiles nonetheless. Derek loves when Stiles stays home with him, and even though Derek won’t be able to write with Stiles distracting him he really doesn’t mind.

            “Then we can go shopping for groceries.” Derek says, and Stiles groans. Derek knows that Stiles hates shopping, Derek hates it too, but it’s more fun with when they go together. Charlie is sitting on his knees just watches the two men, and Stiles winks at him.

            “Let me call dad then change, and we can go. Will you go put on some outside clothes, Charlie?” Stiles asks, and Charlie nods as he hurries off to the guest room. Derek chuckles before he collects the dishes to put into the sink.

            Derek goes to his and Stiles’ room to put on a clean clothes when he looks into the guest room to see Charlie struggling to put on a shirt. Derek feels himself smile before he gets a closer look to see that Charlie has several bruises on his sides and back, and Derek is surprised that Stiles or he didn’t notice it last night. Derek walks into the room to help the young boy, and when he finally straightens out the shirt enough for Charlie to poke his head through the young boy giggles slightly. “Silly boy.” Derek says, and Charlie smiles at him slightly.

            “I’m ready.” Stiles says, breathlessly as he rushes into the room. Derek smiles at him before shakes his head fondly. Derek picks up Charlie and passes him to Stiles as he grabs his wallet and keys. Stiles lays one of his arms underneath Charlie, and uses the other to rest his hand on the five year olds back.

            Derek walks behind Stiles and Charlie as they make their way to Derek’s car. “Do you think we need to Charlie a booster seat?” Derek says suddenly, the thought just passing through his head. Stiles is setting Charlie in the backseat when he frowns as he looks at Derek.

            “I didn’t even think about that, Der.” Stiles admits, and Derek shrugs.

            “I’ll drive carefully.” Derek says, and Stiles chuckles before getting in the passenger seat.

****

            Derek drives comically carefully, Stiles decides it’s best not to call him on it, and when he pulls into the store’s parking lot Stiles hops out of the car to get Charlie. The young boy was busy watching the world outside pass by his window, so he flinched violently when Stiles opens the door. “Sorry, buddy. We’re at the store! If you be good, you can pick out some stuff.” Stiles tries, and Charlie nods his head slowly.

            Derek chuckles softly before entwining his and Stiles hand as Charlie walks beside them. Stiles gives his hand a squeeze, and a private smile that Derek returns. The store isn’t too busy for a Saturday, but it is barely eight o’clock in the morning. Charlie seems to not like crowds because he gets closer and closer to Stiles. Derek grabs a cart from the front before pushing it in the direction of the produce. 

            “Do you want to ride in the cart?” Derek says.

            “Really?! You said you wouldn’t push me anymore.” Stiles says, but Derek is already picking up Charlie.

            “Not you.” Derek says, amused. Charlie sits in the large part of the cart, and he gets on his knees to look at everything.

            “On your bottom, buddy.” Stiles says, grabbing some apples. Charlie frowns but he sits down like Stiles asks, and Derek smiles. Stiles grabs several different things, and Charlie makes a face at the cucumbers that Derek gets. Stiles laughs softly in amusement before they move on to other food items.

            “I think we should go out later to get Charlie some more clothes.” Derek whispers, and Stiles nods in agreement. Charlie makes a squeaking noise that is so close to speaking it makes Derek and Stiles look at him in shock. The spouses look up to see Charlie pointing excitedly at some snack item, and Derek doesn’t think twice before putting it in cart. Stiles and Derek get the rest of the things they need before heading towards the checkout.

            Derek looks down to pull out all of the goods, Charlie hands them to him causing Derek to smile at him, and Stiles digs into Derek’s back pocket to get his debt card out of his wallet. “Your son is so well behaved.” The cashier, a middle aged woman, tells them and Stiles smiles. Derek feels an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He likes having Charlie around even only after one day, but he knows that Charlie will most likely not get to stay with them. Derek doesn’t look forward to how all this is going to affect Stiles, and he worries about his husband.

            They load up all of the groceries, Stiles carries Charlie because the bags take up most of the space in the cart, and Derek load the car up while Stiles get Charlie buckled up. “Ready?” Derek says, as he gets in the car. Stiles nods while he watches Charlie stare out of the window.

****

            When Derek pulls into the driveway, there is a woman in a business suit waiting for them on the porch. Derek gets out of the car before Stiles does, and he gives the woman a suspicious look. “Can I help you?” Derek says, and he hopes it comes out as pleasant. The woman gives him a professional smile before walking over to them, Derek is surprised she doesn’t topple over in her high heels, and Stiles gets Charlie out of the car.

            “Yes, I’m Emily Lane from child protective services and I’m here to talk to you about the child staying with you.” She says, and Stiles straights up.

            “Hello. I’m Deputy Stiles Stilinski-Hale and this is my husband, Derek. How can we help you?” Stiles says, and the woman smiles while trying to get a better look at Charlie.

            “I need to speak to the young man involved as well as evaluate his living condition here before I grant temporary custody.” Emily says, and Stiles holds on to Charlie a little tighter.

            “Of course. Please come in.” Stiles says, and he leads Emily into the house that Derek thankful had straighten up some before they went to the store. “The sheriff told us that it would be Monday before anyone could see us.” Stiles observes, and Emily smiles.

            “Yes, but this is a special case.” Emily says, and she opens a file folder that in her hands while Stiles and Derek give her strange looks. “I got a call from a friend who reported one of her clients had taken off with her son. She has family here, so I’ve been trying to find Charlie Miller for weeks.”

            “It’s taken you weeks to find him? Well, I stumbled across him yesterday in the trunk of a car.” Stiles hisses, and luckily Charlie had ran off to the bathroom. Emily looks at them in shock before writing something down.

            “So after you found him you brought him to the hospital?” She asks.

            “No, I took him to the station where he was then transported to the hospital.” Stiles says, and Emily nods before turning towards to Derek.

            “And what do you do for a  living, Derek was it?” Emily says.

            “I write mystery novels. I’ve been published twice, and I’m currently working on the third book.” Derek says, and Emily looks at him in surprise.

            “You’re the guy that wrote ‘Something Wicked This Way Comes’.” Emily says, and Derek smiles really wide at her. Stiles smirks to himself because he knows that that is the smile that Derek uses when he wants something or he needs to charm someone. “I am a huge fan! So you’re working on the end of the saga? What’s going to happen to Christine and Aliyah?” Emily squeals, and Derek smiles at her.

            “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until next fall.” Derek says, and Emily makes a dissatisfied noise. “About Charlie?” Derek says, and Emily looks at him.

            “Yes, well his mother was arrested about four days ago in connection with a robbery gone wrong.” Emily says, and Derek looks at her in shock.

            “What going to happen to her?” Stiles asks.

            “She’ll be charged with accessary to murder, and she’ll be put away for thirty years.” Emily says, and Stiles feels his heart go into his throat.

            “Does this mean that Charlie can stay with us?” Stiles blurts out, and Derek looks at him in surprise.

            “For the time being. Charlie’s mother will most likely be forced to give up custody, and then you can adopt him if you choose.” Emily says, and Stiles tries to control a happy squeaking noise. Derek takes a shuddering breath in, and Emily gives them a small smile. “A judge will have to grant you custody but a best-selling author and a deputy with a happy marriage should have no problem sweet talking a judge.” Emily says, smiling.

            “Thank you so much.” Stiles says, and Derek rushes to his office to get one of his books that he quickly scribbles his autograph on it. He takes it back out to her, and she stares at him wide eyed before taking it in her hands like it was a treasure. Charlie runs in after him, and Emily stops him before crouching on her knees in front of him.

            “Charlie, Derek and Stiles want you to stay with them for a while. Is that okay?” She asks, gently. Charlie rapidly nods his head, and Stiles laughs as he picks Charlie. “Good. You gentlemen have a nice day. I’ll be back to check in sometimes .” Emily finishes, and she shows herself out.

             “Have a great day.” Stiles calls, and when she leaves Stiles lets loose a loud, girlish squeal. Derek laughs loudly before kissing his cheek, and ruffling Charlie’s hair. “We have so much to do. We need to make his room more friendly, enroll him in school, and some much other stuff.” Stiles rambles, and Derek rolls his eyes fondly walking into the kitchen to finish putting up the food.

****

            Derek is just falling asleep when he hears his door open, Stiles is next to him making little puffs of air as he breathes with one of hand thrown haphazardly over Derek, and he sees Charlie sneaking into the room with a blanket and pillow. Stiles and Derek knew that Charlie was nervous about starting school in the morning, and they had spent all day Sunday trying to put his nerves at ease. Charlie creeps closer until he lays on the floor, surprisingly next to Derek’s side of the bed, and he lays down with pillow and blanket.

            Terrified that he might accidentally step on him during the night, Derek gently untucks himself from Stiles to pick Charlie up to put him in the bed with them. Charlie doesn’t make any sound, and Derek just lays him on his chest. “Did you have another nightmare?” Derek whispers in the dark, and he feels Charlie nods his head against his t-shirt covered chest. “Go back to sleep, Charlie.” Derek says, and Charlie is already fast asleep.

            When Stiles wakes up it is just a few minutes before their alarm, and he turns over to see Charlie blinking at him sleepily from where his head was resting in the hallow of Derek’s chest. Derek has both of his arms around the boy to cuddle him closer, and Stiles smiles at the sight. Stiles runs his hand through Charlie’s bedhead, which is epic considering the boy already had curly hair that would put Isaac to shame, and gives the young boy a tired smile. “Hey, buddy. Want to help me make breakfast?” Stiles says, and Charlie nods.

            Stiles gently pries Charlie from his husband’s grip, Derek frowns in his sleep, and picks him up. “Let’s go brush our teeth then breakfast.” Stiles says, and Charlie slumps his head against Stiles’ shoulder.

            Stiles hears the alarm go off while he is making Charlie oatmeal on the stove, a few minutes later Derek is stumping into the kitchen while he buttons the pants he just put on. “Oatmeal?” Derek says, resting his head against Stiles shoulder.

            “What is with you two rest your heads on my shoulders?” Stiles says, while laughing and Derek kisses him before going to make himself coffee. Stiles passes Charlie to Derek before he turns off the stove. “I need to get dressed. Are you sure you can register him for school by yourself?” Stiles says, and Derek rolls his eyes.

            “I don’t know, babe, might sell him for magic beans on the way if I get distracted.” Derek says, sarcastically and Charlie giggles. Derek sits him in a chair at the table, making a mental note to pick up so kind of booster seat for him, and he grabs him his breakfast along with some milk. Charlie frowns at the milk, and looks at Derek. “Milk is with breakfast. You can juice for dinner.” Derek says, and Charlie sighs before drinking it.

            Stiles comes out dressed in his uniform, and he reaches to hold his arm around Derek. “Maybe I should take the morning off.” Stiles says, and Derek chuckles.

            “Babe, I can handle it. Right, Charlie?” Derek says, and Charlie looks up from his food to nod. Stiles bites his lip, but gives Derek a kiss. “It will be fine.” Derek promises, and Stiles sighs.

            Stiles grabs his badge, gun, and wallet before looking around for something. He turns around to see Derek holding out his keys for him with an amused grin. “Thanks, honey.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him softly. Stiles walks over to Charlie to kiss his head while he eats. “Have a great day, buddy.” Stiles whispers, and Charlie nods. “I love you.” Stiles whispers to Derek, and Derek says it back like he always does.

            “Okay, Charlie. Time for school.” Derek says, and Charlie toddles over to his room to get ready.

****

            The car ride to school is uneasy because Derek knows how nervous Charlie is about the whole thing. “Okay, Charlie. I’m going to walk in there with you to get you registered, and I’ll be here to pick up at three.” Derek says, and he wonders when his life became so domesticated and why it doesn’t bother him in the least. Derek parks the car, and gets Charlie out of the back. Derek walks to the front office with Charlie holding on tightly to his hand. “Hi, I need to register someone.” Derek calls, and an older looking woman walks out.

            “Derek Hale! I haven’t seen you in years! Have you and Stiles finally started a family?” She says, looking at them with a smile. Derek returns the smile remember that the woman, Mrs. Harvard, had been friends with his mother.

            “Yes, this is Charlie Miller. He is going to be staying with Stiles and I for a while.” Derek says, and Mrs. Harvard types in his information.

            “Yes, an Emily Lane sent over all of the information from his file.” She says, and Derek makes a surprised noise. He hoped that maybe this way a sign that Emily had plans to let Charlie stay with them on a more permanent bases. “He will be in Ms. Johnsons class. It’s right down the hall to the left, I can print you off a pass so that you can take him down there.” She suggests, and Derek nods his head rapidly.

            Only a few moments later, Derek is all but dragging Charlie to the classroom and he needs to explain to the teacher about Charlie’s nonverbal skills. Charlie makes a soft whimpering noise when the classroom gets closer and they can both hear the noise of seventeen kindergarteners inside. Derek crouches in front of Charlie. “Baby, it will fun. You’ll learn all kinds of new that things that you can tell Stiles about and me about. I made you lunch, and you’re in a Batman t shirt. Everyone is going to love you, okay?” Derek pleads, and Charlie nods.

            Derek walks him to the teacher, and explains to her everything. She is understanding, and Derek has to leave before school starts. “I’ll be here at three, okay?” Derek promises, and Charlie nods. Derek walks out of the classroom, and unashamedly turns around more than once to wave at Charlie.

****

            Derek tells himself he isn’t being creepy. He isn’t watching children on the playground at recess, he is watch his almost child at recess. It doesn’t help that he has binoculars, but he really tells himself he isn’t being creepy. He tried to go home, and write some more but lost focus rather quickly. Charlie is sitting on one of the play thing by himself, and none of the other children seem to be playing him any attention. “Oh, you rat bastards.” Derek hisses, and he hears a knock on his door.

            Derek turns around to see Stiles standing there with an amused expression on his face. “Hey, babe.” Derek says, shyly trying to hide the binoculars. Stiles crosses his arms while leaning into the window of Derek’s car.

            “I got a call about a creepy looking man watching children on the playground with binoculars. Somehow I instantly figured it was you.” Stiles says, and Derek flinches.

            “None of the other kids are playing with him.” Derek tries to defend himself, and Stiles frowns before snatching the binoculars from him.

            “Those rat bastards.” Stiles says as he scans the playground.

            “I know!” Derek says, and Stiles makes a startled noise.

            “Wait!  A little girl is talking to him.” Stiles says, and Derek tries to grab the binoculars away but Stiles keeps them in his grip. “Okay, he’s going to play her. See? He’s totally fine.” Stiles says, and Derek huffs.

            “I’m not creepy.” Derek says, and Stiles chuckles before kissing him gently. Derek sighs in to the kiss, and runs his tongue along the seam of his husbands mouth to get the kiss to deepen. Stiles makes a moan of surprise, but open his mouth while he tangles his hand into Derek’s hair.

            Stiles is the first to pull away while panting. “Two grown men making out in front of a playground is creepy though.” Stiles says, and Derek laughs breathlessly. Derek kisses him again, but it is more chaste this time. “I have to get back to work. Go home, honey.” Stiles says, and Derek nods.

            “I love you.” Derek tells him as he starts the car, Stiles says the same thing back before he watches his husband drive away while shaking his head fondly.

****

            “Hey, baby. How was your day?” Derek asks, as Charlie climbs into the back of the car. Derek gives a small wave to the teacher on car duty, and Charlie buckles himself up. Derek waits until he hears the click before he drives off back to the house.

            “Good.” Charlie says, and Derek almost slams on the brakes. That was the first time Charlie had ever spoken to him or Stiles, and Derek tries not to show how excited him is over this.

            “That’s good. Did you have fun?” Derek says, and Charlie looks at him from the back seat.

            “Yes. I drewed a picture for you.” Charlie says, and Derek smiles at him from the rearview mirror.

            “Thank you, baby. I look forward to looking at it.” Derek says, and when he pulls into the driveway he sends his husband a text saying that Charlie was talking. Derek gives out of the car to pick up Charlie to carry him inside. Charlie runs off to his room to play, and Derek goes to his office to work.

            Derek has been working for about an hour when he hears the door and close. Derek is just finishing the last sentence before he hears footsteps coming into his office, and he turns to see his husband looking at him excitedly. “What’s got you all happy?” Derek says, already smiling at his husband’s giddiness. Stiles rushes over to hug the life out of Derek before speaking.

            “I got a call from Judge Hawking’s office. Apparently, he has a soft spot for kids and he owned my dad a favor. They said that after Charlie’s mom trial date, he can legally become our son.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him in shock.

            “That is amazing.” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head rapidly in agreement.

            “I’m going to try to explain it to him.” Stiles says, and Derek nods as he goes to start making dinner.

            Derek has just started to boil water when he hears Stiles burst in loud, contagious laughter. Curiosity gets the best of him, and he heads off to the sound of the laughter that is apparently coming from Charlie’s room. When he gets to the room, Derek pokes his head in to see Stiles holding something while he laughs. “What are you laughing at?” Derek asks, and it only makes Stiles laugh harder.

            “Charlie drew a picture of us.” Stiles gasps out, and Derek gently takes the picture from Stiles. It clearly shows what Derek assumes to be Charlie standing in between two taller people. One of the men has brown lines drawn on him, and a gold star so Derek assumes that it is Stiles. Derek smiles until he looks at the other person who is just a stick figure with a very distinct frown drawn on. “He made you have a frown. That is so hanging on the wall in my office. I love it.” Stiles gasps, and Derek fights the urge to smile that is on his face.

            Charlie is looking at him with shy eyes, and Derek takes a cautious step forward. “Oh? So I make you lunch, take you to school, and all I get is a frown?” Derek says, and he jumps on the bed to tackle Charlie so he could tickle him. Charlie squealed with delight, and Stiles laughs as Derek blows raspberries on Charlie’s cheeks.

            The trio lays on the bed as they catch their breathes, and Stiles cannot help but think that this is the happiest he has been in his entire life. Derek has always been enough for Stiles, but sharing a kid with him makes his life so much better.

****

            “Daddy, I’m hot.” Charlie whines, and Stiles picks him up to carry him. Charlie has lived with them for almost a year, and only a week ago did they got to legal adopt him much too Stiles and Derek’s happiness.

            “Soon you’ll be too big to carry.” Stiles teases, and Charlie leans his head against Stiles’ shoulder. The small family had a little vacation in LA, and know they are waiting for Derek to leave his agents office to get the go ahead to publish his latest novel. Derek comes out of the office, and he gives them a thumbs up. Stiles really hopes that Derek hurries up because Charlie is falling asleep, it is already passed his bedtime, and he really wants his son to sleep on the way home.

            “Babe, I just need to go sign some things and we’ll be ready to go home.” Derek says, and Stiles nods.

            “Buddy, don’t fall asleep just yet.” Stiles begs, and Charlie huffs. “I know. Let’s call Grandpa!” Stiles says, excitedly and Charlie perks up because over the past few months Charlie has development quite the fondness for the older man. Stiles digs out his phone while holding on to Charlie, and dials his dad. When he hears the hello, he passes the phone to Charlie.

            “Grandpa!” Charlie says, and Stiles can hear his excited laughter from his dad on the other side of the phone. Stiles paces as he carries Charlie around, and he huffs every few seconds that Derek doesn’t come out of the office. Charlie is busy telling John about the fishes he saw at the aquarium to notice Stiles’ growing frustration. Derek finally appears, and Charlie squirms out of Stiles grip. “Bye, Grandpa!” Charlie says, and passes the phone to Stiles.

            “Hey, Dad.” Stiles laughs, as Derek picks up Charlie before walking over to them.

            “Trying to keep the kiddo awake, huh?” John says, amused and Stiles laughs.

            “Yeah, I want him to sleep on the way home since he hates car rides so much.” Stiles says, and John laughs.

            “You were the same.” John says, fondly. Derek comes over as Charlie tells him about going with Stiles to get ice cream while Derek was busy.

            “I got to go, Dad. Love you.” Stiles says, and John says he loves him too before hanging up. “So how’d go?” Stiles asks, and Derek grins at him.

            “I’ll tell you everything on the way home while this one sleeps.” Derek says, and Charlie makes a noise of indignation.

            “No! Poppy, I want to know!” Charlie says, and Derek kisses his cheek. Stiles grabs Derek’s free hand as they walk into parking lot. Derek puts Charlie in the backseat, and their young son is already yawning loudly.

            “Now you can sleep, baby, we’ll home in a few hours.” Derek says, and Charlie’s head lulls to the side as he falls asleep. “So my agent said my new book is one of my best.” Derek says, as he climbs in the driver seat. Stiles hates driving long distances, so he just lets Derek drive. Stiles, along with Charlie supervising, had packed all of their stuff earlier.

            “Of course it is. You are pretty amazing.” Stiles says, intertwining their fingers on the hand that Derek doesn’t have on the steering wheel.

            “You have to say that.” Derek whispers, but he bring Stiles’ hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles softly. Stiles smiles at him before he leans his head against the window. “Tired?” Derek says, and Stiles chuckles.

            “Charlie can be a handful when he gets excited.” Stiles says, fondly. Derek nods his head in agreement because he knows.

            “He takes after his daddy.” Derek says, and Stiles grins widely at him.

            “We have a kid. The captain of the lacrosse team and the president of the chess club have a kid together.” Stiles says, and Derek laughs at how Stiles compares them to as they were in high school.

            “It was like a bad teen novel. Me, the nerd, and you, the lovable jock.” Derek says, and Stiles squeezes his hand.

            “You did look hella fine in those glasses, and the way you called me an idiot on a daily bases just made me want you more.” Stiles recalls, and Derek tries to hold in the loud blurt of laughter to keep from waking up Charlie.

            “You were pretty adamant about pursuing me. You finally just wore me down, and I settled.” Derek says, jokingly and Stiles looks at him with mock hurt.

            “Well, as long as I have you I don’t care how I got you.” Stiles says, and Derek chuckles.

            “I am very lucky to have you.” Derek says, honestly. Stiles looks at him fondly before turning his seat to look at his and Derek’s son as he sleeps with his hand around his stuff animal that Stiles and Derek got him for his birthday.

            Stiles kisses Derek on the cheek before taking one more passing glance at his son. “Yeah,” Stiles says, “I’m pretty lucky to have you too.”


End file.
